Space frame construction is used in automotive, structural, marine, and many other applications. One example of space frame construction can be a welded tube frame chassis construction, often used in low volume and high performance vehicle design due to the advantages of low tooling costs, design flexibility, and the ability to produce high efficiency structures. These structures require that tubes of the chassis be connected at a wide variety of angles and may require the same connection point to accommodate a variety of tube geometries. Traditional methods fabrication of joint members for connection of such tube frame chassis may incur high equipment and manufacturing costs.